


Blast Radius - Art Post

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, DCRBB, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Title: Blast RadiusArtist: AngelTorturedAuthor: lightmywayRating: ExplicitTags:  Cabin Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Smut, Bottom Dean, Canon Divergent after Season 11, No BMOLSummary:  Dean's life is spiraling ever since Mary's recent abandonment.  His mind races through all he's lost, and the only way to quell it is to work.  Months of relentless hunting with little planning is driving Sam, Cas, and Dean to exhaustion, but Dean will not stop.  He rushes head first into each hunt, getting more reckless with each passing day.  The lack of planning finally catches up to them when Dean leads Sam and Cas to a farmhouse without heeding any warnings.  Warnings that would have told him it was a trap.  About to be surrounded, Cas makes a rash decision to clear their way.  With Cas gone, blasted who knows where, Dean and Sam begin their search.  Eventually, Dean's search leads him to the Crazy Mountains in Montana in the dead of winter.  Finding Cas and caring for him is the priority.  What he didn't know was he might just find himself in the process.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Blast Radius - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> Masterpost: [Dean/Cas Reverse Big Bang Master Post](url)  
> Author: [lightmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway)  
> Artist: [AngelTortured](https://angeltortured-artblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Link to fic:  
> [Blast Radius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764196/chapters/54396292#main)

**Cover Art:**

**Main Art:**


End file.
